


Searching

by jeejaschocolate



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Study, Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Rare Pairing, Romance, Struggles with identity and self-acceptance, Visored sex, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komamura is getting used to a lonesome life after Tosen’s betrayal and death. The last thing he expects is an unlikely friendship from the new captain of squad three, Roujuurou Otoribashi. And yet, Roujuurou seems oddly persistent…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, don't ask me where this one came from. Other than that I think these are both great (and very under-appreciated) characters who would go great together! I love Sajin and all his loneliness, and Rose with all his bon-vivant style of everything. It works, I know it does.
> 
> Enjoy!

If Komamura were being honest, he could not remember the first time he ever saw Rose. Had he seen him during his time in the academy, some hundred years ago? Surely he had seen the man during his re-initiation into Soul Society, after Aizen’s defeat and the visoreds' acceptance back into the Seireitei. 

Komamura remembered that day. The day the visoreds accepted their old positions as captains of the third, fifth, and ninth squads. Kensei, Shinji, and Rose stood in line wearing their reacquired captain’s _haori._ They were all smiling in a subdued way—as if nothing would ever be the same now that they had spent so much time in the human world. 

Distance. Komamura knew a bit about distance, about separating yourself from everything you knew and forging ahead in an unfamiliar place where you were likely not to be accepted… The visoreds had done so twice over now.

And yet, at this point the visored captains were accepted by mostly everyone. The unthinkable return of these lost shinigami had been an emotional one to say the least. They performed so well in the Winter War that no one could complain about their loyalty. And after all, even Ichigo Kurosaki was part visored so that had to prove something about their kind. 

They were all generally very well liked. Komamura had grown used to the strange smell of mixed shinigami and hollow, even if the whiff of hollow set his nose on edge every once and while. His fur bristled on instinct for quite some time when passing one of these visoreds, but he learned the unique smell of each one eventually. He memorized the smells to avoid any unnecessary awkwardness or unintended slights towards his fellow comrades. 

Komamura did not want to offend.

More than anything, he wanted to…realign himself.

Komamura spent most of his free time these days in his captain’s office in the seventh squad, sorting through paperwork slowly. He made his timely appearances through the barracks at Iba’s behest, but he spent increasingly less time with the others. For of course, Komamura never ceased to be a curiosity. Even the most loyal shinigami flinched when they looked at him—wolf man that he was. 

In some way, Komamura could understand. 

It wasn’t like Komamura had ever been a well-liked person, or even that well-liked of a captain. Really, the only person to ever get to know Komamura had been Tosen. And that relationship, well…Komamura had always valued his friendship with Tosen above everything else. They were kindred minds: Rational and conservative, with a strong sense of justice. Komamura even looked up to Tosen in that regard—the man had always been the most steadfast moral compass Komamura ever knew.

But now…well.

Tosen’s betrayal showed that things were not so plain. Beyond that, it showed that there had only ever been one man capable of withstanding Komamura’s strange presence. And that man had been of questionable sanity at best.

The reality of Tosen’s defection and eventual death made Komamura feel like he had lost the meaning behind his place in the Seireitei. Why was here? What could he hope to accomplish? At first he had been despised for being what he was, now he was just misunderstood and faintly distrusted. A wolf among humans—something anyone would frown at.

So then, why was here? 

Komamura took his handful of paperwork in one paw and flipped through the leaflets with one claw on his other hand. Bureaucracy at its best, he thought. At least he could survive behind closed doors as an ordinary cog in the system. Then, he accidentally used too much force and his claw ripped a hole through one paper. 

Maybe he was wrong about surviving here.

Sighing, Komamura regarded his cooling teacup. He refused to look at his own reflection shimmering across the surface. No need to go there, really. Not now…

There was a creak along the floorboards outside his office and Komamura reflexively opened his eyes and sniffed suspiciously. Smelled faintly of a hollow…?

As his eyes opened, Komamura accidentally caught sight of himself in the reflection of his lukewarm tea. He stared at himself and unconsciously growled, hating what he saw. He looked murky, big-nosed and confused. He wanted to fight the man in his reflection, to condemn him to dust in one blow from Kokujo Tengen Myo’oh…or to rip him apart with his teeth and claws like the animal he was—

Without thinking, Komamura backhanded the teacup and sent it flying across the room in a mess of porcelain shards and tea. His lips twitched in rage, showing the pointed teeth beneath. He hated all of this—hated the shattered sound the teacup made as it crashed into the wall; hated himself for failing to control his anger yet again; and hated the fact that all of his rage changed nothing. He would need to go on living and performing his duties day to day—even though his will to face the world had disappeared the day Tosen died.

“Komamura- _taicho_?” 

The wolf man’s eyes flicked over to the doorway of his office. It was Iba, of course, sliding open the door a fraction. His sunglasses hid any hint of a reaction he may have had to Komamura’s unseemly display.

“Yes?”

“The captain from the third is here to see you, sir,” Iba announced. 

Komamura frowned. It explained why he had smelled hollow before. Now the scent materialized into what he associated with the man called Rose. 

“Why?” Komamura asked bluntly. He had no business with the other captain, after all.

Iba adjusted his sunglasses. “He says its personal.”

Both captain and lieutenant stayed silent for several moments.

“…Send him in,” the captain said eventually. Iba nodded and retreated.

Of course, no one ever really had business with Komamura. Unless there was trouble afoot, of which they had had none since the war (yet, anyway). Or unless they wanted his signature for something. His scrawling, ungainly signature that gave the go ahead on whatever matters from the seventh.

But another captain? Who felt it necessary to come in person? Exceedingly rare.

Iba escorted the third captain to the office. Komamura steadied himself and controlled his want to bare his teeth at the hollow smell. Comrade, comrade, he told himself. This is a comrade. Meet his gaze like a person…

Rose appeared alongside the lieutenant at the door to the office. He nodded in thanks to Iba and turned back to Komamura. Rose’s pale face seemed mellow, as if permanently, naturally content. It seemed this man would be slow to displeasure. But such an affect looked entirely out of place in the austerity of the seventh squadron. His curly blonde, cascading hair looked like an unnecessary piece of vanity. Komamura narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

He could not trust the vain. They were the antithesis to everything Komamura stood for and everything he was. For better or worse.

But Rose smiled in good nature at Komamura despite the obvious unease between them. Iba bowed himself out of the room and they were left alone. 

Komamura knew he should speak first. Out of politeness. “Welcome to the seventh division, Otoribashi- _taicho_ ,” he said stiffly. “Is there something you needed?”

Rose smiled wider and placed one hand on his chest. He bowed demurely in a foppish way. Komamura’s ears twitched in confusion and tension. 

“I’m sorry for stopping in unannounced,” Rose began. “But I have been slowly getting myself reacquainted with our humble Seireitei these past few months. A lot has changed since I last left, of course. So many new faces.” He smiled brightly for a moment. “But, the more things change the more they stay the same. Don’t you agree, Komamura- _taicho_?” 

Komamura blinked a few times. He could not discern a reason behind this man’s presence. “In a manner of speaking, I suppose,” he answered. “But our society has been through quite a lot of changes lately.”

In truth, Komamura disliked any artful way of speaking. Metaphors and such. He preferred to say the truth plainly. 

“Oh yes, to be sure!” Rose nodded emphatically. “There are so many different types of people here now. Not like in the old days. And you, Komamura…”

The wolf captain twitched as if Rose had drawn his weapon. That comment sounded dangerously close to an insult, the stirring of a fight.

“…well, actually,” Rose continued, lowering his gaze sheepishly. “You are the last captain I have yet to meet. Our paths never seem to cross, I’m afraid! So here I am, hoping to give myself a proper introduction at last.” He looked back at Komamura, face once again bright, but tinged now with a hint of mischief. 

“I am Otoribashi Roujuuro, at your service. You can call me Rose.” 

The strange captain bowed swiftly once again. His pale features seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting of Komamura’s office. 

For his part, Komamura blinked and narrowed his eyes one more time. Such a theatrical introduction seemed completely unnecessary at this point. What on earth did this man want?

“…Komamura Sajin,” the seventh captain responded, picking up his ink brush to show disinterest in this exchange. “I…prefer to use proper titles.”

Rose paused for a moment, then smiled again. He took a few steps forward. Now he stood at the edge of Komamura’s desk. To say the least, the seventh captain strongly disliked such a breach of space. He looked up at the offending man, fighting back another small growl.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sajin-sama,” Rose said quietly. “I look forward to working with you. As it happens, I have some spare time tomorrow. Would you like to meet me for some afternoon tea? We could work on getting to know each other better. Always a good idea for two captains to develop a supportive relationship. I’m used to having that with my colleagues, as I find it rather helps in a battle situation.”

Komamura opened his mouth to make some excuse. He really had no desire to spend more time with this man, and there was no obvious reason why captains from the third and seventh needed to get along, the divisions hardly worked together…

“Although…” Rose’s eyes flicked over to the wall of Komamura’s office, where tea had started to stain as it slide down the tile. Shards of tea cup lay unceremoniously on the floor. “…it seems that perhaps you might prefer another drink? If tea offends you in some way?”

Komamura looked away. If he was capable of blushing, he would have. The fur along his back bristled in shame. Of course Rose had seen the handiwork of his temper tantrum…now he just felt foolish. 

“…Tea would be fine,” Komamura allowed at last. No way he could refuse after Rose pointed out this obvious failing. Komamura needed to look like he was at least trying to get along with other people, or else he might be further branded a recluse with an anger problem.

“Excellent!” Rose smiled until his eyes closed. “Come to the third squadron barracks tomorrow at around noon. I can show you my renovated garden and we can have tea. I’m sure we have much to discuss, new comrades always do.” 

Rose bowed yet again. “See you tomorrow, Sajin-sama.” He turned on his heels and walked out of the room, his _haori_ fluttering delicately behind him as he moved.

Alone again, Komamura sighed. He could not believe he had agreed to spend even more time with that odd man. …And why did Rose continue to call him ‘Sajin-sama’ after he deliberately asked for proper titles? It felt like Rose had some other intentions here and Komamura was already starting to think ill of him.

__________________________________________________________

The next day at noon, Komamura dawdled on his way to the third division. Iba looked noticeably surprised that his captain was venturing out on his own for once. Komamura had not done so for any reason other than on the _soutaicho_ ’s command since the war. Several other members watched curiously as their captain marched out of the barracks with his head held high. They respected their captain, but they would never be able to say what made him tick.

Inwardly, Komamura was hoping for an afternoon of comfortable silence. He liked sitting in gardens and if Rose caught on to the fact that Komamura was not much of a talker, then perhaps he could get some quite meditation done.

Wishful thinking. Even Komamura himself knew that.

Kira greeted him at the door to the third division. The sullen young man’s disposition had changed since the seventh captain last saw him. Kira looked…brighter somehow, now. He walked less painfully, spoke in a more direct way. Komamura appreciated the change, as he had always found Kira quite strange before, although he did not know the reason for it. The only difference after all was the fact that the third division had a proper captain again…

Kira led him to a garden where Rose was already waiting. The captain was sitting in a relaxed cross-legged position with a guitar across his lap. He seemed to be tuning the instrument. Komamura had never seen a western style acoustic guitar and the sight caught his attention right away. At Kira’s invitation, Komamura walked up to the third captain, his large feet crunching loudly against the grass.

“Right on time, Sajin-sama,” Rose said without opening his eyes. He continued tuning his instrument. “It seems you are a very punctual man. Please, help yourself to some tea.” 

Komamura looked at a tray of tea with two empty cups sitting side by side. He kneeled down and poured himself a cup, politely filling Rose’s as well. The wolf captain was content to stay quite as the strange plucking sounds from Rose’s guitar filled the garden. This was a serene place, sakura trees budding promisingly before the oncoming spring, wildflowers growing in random but controlled places. An artful presentation. There were even some persimmon trees along the far edge.

“Ichimaru- _taichou_ planted the persimmon trees,” Rose said suddenly. 

Startled at the sound and at the loud declaration of the traitor’s name, Komamura jumped slightly from where he kneeled. Rose was looking at him now, head-on, still plucking his guitar. His purple eyes sparkled but his face looked just as mellow as ever.

“He kept them in surprisingly good condition,” Rose continued, speaking of Gin. “Apparently Ichimaru made some wonderful _hoshigaki_ with the persimmons he grew here. I don’t have much of a green thumb myself, but Kira seems intent on taking up the past time.” He smiled calmly at Komamura. “Do you like dried fruit, Sajin-sama?”

Komamura shook his head, mostly in confusion and disbelief. How could Rose speak so calmly about someone as bizarre and untrustworthy as Gin? So soon after the war? Didn’t Rose hate Gin for everything the man had put him through—regardless of the ultimate reasons?

“Well, save your opinions for when you try it. I imagine Kira learned quite a lot from Ichimaru. He is quite a good lieutenant.” Rose finished his statement with a flurry of notes on the guitar, an arpeggio that sounded almost like the cadence of a song. 

Then, with a sigh, Rose leaned his guitar carefully against the sakura tree. He regarded his full teacup and piked it up with both hands. “Thank you for this,” he said, nodding and smiling at Komamura. He took a long sip, enjoyment clear on his face.

Komamura had yet to say a word. He could not bring himself to contribute anything to this farce. Rose had shown no leaning yet toward any kind of point to all this. Perhaps Rose was rather like Gin, a man with so many ulterior motives they were impossible to sort out…

“I must say,” Rose said, looking customarily bored but not displeased. “I enjoy being a captain here. In these post-war times, there is enough to do to stave off boredom but not so much that we cannot enjoy a little free time.” He took another sip of tea. “What do you do for enjoyment in your spare time, Sajin-sama?” 

Komamura thought for a moment. Enjoyment? The wolf man had spent so much time devoted to contemplation he had had no time for enjoyment…

“I…” Komamura started. He paused again, then sighed in defeat. “Apologies, Otoribashi- _taicho_ , but what is the point of all this?” 

Rose swallowed some more tea. He raised his eyebrows curiously. “The point?”

“Yes.” Komamura placed his half-full teacup down on the tray. “Why have you invited me here today? Why ask me such unimportant things?” 

Rose shrugged, looking down. “I thought I explained? I want to know you better, Sajin-sama. I would like for us to be friends, if we are to be captains together—”

“Friends?” Komamura felt his rage rising to the surface. Tenken’s fiery presence made itself known in his mind’s eye. “How can you hope to procure something as fleeting as friendship in times like this? After everything that’s happened? Don’t you feel betrayed after what was done to you, all those years ago?” 

“Betrayed?” Rose tilted his head to the side in thought. “I suppose so, yes. We visored had a debt to settle with Aizen, that’s for sure. But I don’t feel betrayed by anyone in the Seireitei.” He shrugged. “Those times were those times. I don’t really think on it anymore.”

Komamura’s mouth fell open in disbelief. “You don’t think on it? How can you…not?” 

“Well,” Rose poured himself another cup of tea calmly. “Thinking about all that has happened doesn’t help me move forward and decide on anything I need to do from now on. The way I see it, all I can do is continue my life the same way I always have—enjoying what I can and leaving the bad aside. If the time comes when I need to fight again then I will fight. Until then, I will spend my life in the sweet serenity of simple pleasures. Such as tea and good company.” He gestured towards Komamura’s teacup. “Please, have some more.” 

Komamura digested what Rose had said. It sounded foolish, so utterly foolish, but then…the way that Rose spoke with such unguarded certainty…from that mouth it sounded like wisdom. Komamura felt very confused. But, regardless of how he felt about Rose’s disposition, one thing was for sure.

Rose was nothing like Gin. He was not nearly as layered. It seemed like the purest truth that all the man wanted in that moment was to enjoy some tea. With…good company.

Good company? Did he mean Komamura? That could hardly be true. Rose must have been speaking of someone else, or perhaps just in general. Komamura was sure his company was not pleasant. He had been informed of as much in his time here.

Twitching his whiskers in thought, Komamura picked up his teacup and decidedly took another sip. Rose nodded in appreciation and took stock of his garden.

They talked idly for some time. Rose spoke in long cadences, stopping at times in case Komamura had something to interject. When the wolf captain did not, Rose simply continued on in an unhurried way. He talked fondly of the atmosphere in the third division, of his close friendships with Shinji and Kensei, how he had always appreciated the seventh because of Love, another close friend. It seemed Rose was rather well liked, but not in a showy way. He seemed to generally like other people’s dispositions.

Komamura was surprised to find himself listening intently to such drivel. Nothing Rose said was of any real importance, but Komamura found that he was fascinated by the way Rose spoke. His voice had a melodic quality and each sentence was spoken in a way as if Rose crafted his speech like little compositions. There was no substance to it, of course, as was always the case with art (rather pointless in Komamura’s opinion), but there was not meant to be. Rose simply spoke for the sheer enjoyment of it—as he did everything else, Komamura was learning.

“Ah, Sajin-sama,” Rose said after some time had passed. “I fear I am doing all of the talking! Please, tell me more about yourself.” 

“What…would you like to know?” Looking down, Komamura was suddenly very aware of his reflection on the surface of the teacup. He fought down his same reaction from the day before by turning his head to side, focusing his attention on the swaying sakura blossoms. 

“Hmm…well, how about the basics? Where are you from?” 

“A…village. Outside of the Soul Society.” No reason for any more detail than that.

“I see. And your family?”

“Estranged.” 

“Ah. Well…”

The two continued on a similar path for some time, Rose asking innocent run of the mill questions with Komamura dodging as best he could. For his part, Rose seemed completely unperturbed at Komamura’s distance. Eventually, the questions reached an inevitable limit of ridiculousness.

“And what about your favorite way to spend a summer evening? You know, the type of evening where the sun sets and the heat of the day calms finally into a warm darkness…the most romantic of times…” Rose’s eyes had a far away look as he asked the odd question.

“I…don’t think I know what you’re referring to,” Komamura said stolidly. 

Rose threw his head back and laughed. His blonde curls quivered out of place as he did so. Komamura watched in fascination. 

“Of course not!” Rose replied, flipping his hair over one shoulder. “I suppose I should have been more plain. What is your love life like, Sajin-sama?”

The wolf captain’s nostrils flared in surprise. He had never—not once in his life—been asked such a question so directly. Forget that, he had never been asked about his love life in any sense! So few people assumed that he had one…And in truth, Komamura had none to speak of, never a lover or someone he held dearer than a friend…

Such romantic matters simply never entered into his life. Not that Komamura was devoid of any sexual attraction. Quite the contrary in fact. But he kept all of that entirely to himself. After all, he had only just started showing his real face to people—he had no intention of approaching anyone in courtship such as he was.

“I…um…” A shiver of embarrassment ran through Komamura’s fur. “…well, no.” It was all he could manage.

“…No?” Rose asked, frowning in confusion.

“That is to say…” Komamura struggled to find the words. He had never spoken of this out loud before and he was hyper aware of how he sounded. “I haven’t…I don’t…have any l-…umm, romantic attachments.”

Finally that was out of his mouth. It made his body rumble in shame, though.

Rose nodded slowly. “I see. So you’re single then. A free man!” He smiled mischievously. “Not a bad thing to be, after all.”

“….” Komamura opened his mouth but he had no response. Such things as ‘single’ or ‘not single’ held no real meaning to him. He was always single, always an entity completely on his own. Since forever.

“Well…” Rose adjusted his legs. “You seem to be an austere man, though, Sajin-sama. I wonder if you really enjoy your position.” 

Komamura frowned. He did not know what Rose meant by ‘position.’

But Rose was already waving his hand at the topic. “No matter,” he said. “Your business is your business. I’m sorry if it sounds like I’m prying.”

“That’s…alright.” But Komamura was not sure how he felt about it. 

“Anyway, it is always good to meet such a refined man as yourself, Sajin-sama. I hope you know I value your austerity. I will look to you for answers on all practical matters from now on, alright?”

Komamura’s grip tightened. Refined? Him? He felt like Rose was making fun of him, now. He frowned and grit his teeth, flashing some whiteness from the side of his snout.

“Oh, I’m sorry…does that offend you?” Rose inched closer, looking legitimately concerned for a moment. His first moment of pure sincerity.

Komamura searched his face, trying to decide if Rose was for real or not. When had this man gotten so close? Komamura could make out every detail of his pale, delicate face. Even his looks were like a work of art. Komamura wanted brush aside Rose’s hair and take in his full face and neck, feel that skin under his paws. Rose’s scent was, after all, sweet like wildflowers and quite pleasant. Komamura’s nose twitched as more of that scent wafted toward him…

“I’m being completely honest, Komamura- _taicho_ ,” Rose continued softly. His purple eyes were wide as they roamed over the wolf captain’s face. “It has been very pleasant spending this time with you today. I hope you enjoyed yourself as well, or at least know that you have brightened the day of a man such as myself.” 

With that, Rose leaned back to his original position. “Now, I daresay we best return to our regular tasks. We have just gone and spent most of the afternoon here.” 

In sudden panic, Komamura turned his face toward the sun and then the sundial on the opposite side of the garden. Several hours had past—it was almost evening already! 

The wolf man scrambled to his feet as he thought of all the duties he had neglected. In his haste, he accidentally flipped over the tray of tea, sending teacups and kettle crashing to the floor.

“Oh, my apologies—” Komamura bent down to scrape up the mess, large hands useless at the task, making more of a mess than anything.

Rose calmly placed one cool, pale hand on top of Komamura’s paw. Time froze for a moment. This man had just touched him—Immediately, Komamura drew back as if he had been attacked. He folded his paw into the sleeves of his uniform, looking askance at Rose.

“It’s alright,” Rose replied, mellow permanent smile back on his face. “No harm done. I’ll clean up the mess. You just worry about getting back to the seventh. I’m sure you’ll be missed!”

But all Komamura could do was blink. Rose had just openly touched his furry paw and had not even flinched or balked at the prospect. Even now he seemed completely relaxed at the awkward situation. 

Unsure what else to do, Komamura bowed deeply and whisked himself away, pounding through the barracks and the rest of the Seireitei. He did not stop, not even registering the odd glances from the rest of his squad, until he was safely behind the closed door of his office.

Then, he unfurled his paw where Rose had so gently touched him. The fur there seemed to quiver at the memory, almost like he could still feel that man’s hand. Not to mention the fact that Rose’s floral scent was everywhere, all over his clothes, permeating his office now, tickling his nose—

Komamura sneezed to try and dispel the scent. When he recovered, he found that it was slightly better, but Rose’s smell lingered on the tip of his nose for the rest of the day.

______________________________________________________________

Rose made several more unannounced visits to the seventh over the next few weeks. Komamura could pinpoint the man’s scent in a crowd now, so he was never completely surprised to hear Iba knocking on his door to herald the man in. Generally, Komamura was inclined to view the third captain as nothing more than a frequent distraction, and an unwelcome at that, but…

Every time, Komamura found he was unable to turn down Rose’s requests.

Smelling Rose coming toward him from the entrance to the squadron never failed to send a shiver down Komamura’s spine. His whiskers quivered in anticipation. At first he thought it was because of the unfriendly hollow smell and Rose’s strange disposition, but eventually Rose’s smell became an entity of its own. He smelled him now as nothing other than simply Rose—a carefree and kind man. And the man who seemed to want to spend all his free time in Komamura’s company.

Each time Rose had some humdrum activity planned for the two of them. Komamura found himself actually looking forward to what suggestion Rose would throw out. 

“Would you care to join me in a walk around the Seireitei, Sajin-sama?”

“Sajin-sama, today seems like a wonderful day to get ramen from the noodle stand across from the sixth division. Everyone’s been talking about it. Would you care to accompany me?”

“Ah, Sajin-sama, good to see you! This afternoon finds me unoccupied, how about we spend some more time in my garden?”

Each time, Komamura would try and think of some excuse to say no, and each time he would be agreeing and on his feet before he knew it. 

As time passed, everyone in the third and seventh squadrons knew about their captain’s budding friendship. Because of this, they started handling matters as a team more and more often, partnering up for tasks as they were assigned. Soon everyone in the thirteen court guard squad began to hear about Komamura and Rose. They were an oddity at first and then a fixture—an element people would compete to see where they might find the strange pair next.

“I saw them on the bridge over the koi pond in the fifth the other day.”

“Well, I saw them leaving a captain’s meeting together from the _soutaicho’s_ office.”

“What day was that?”

“Day before yesterday.”

“Well then maybe you missed them eating shaved ice together in the thirteenth yesterday.”

“No way, really? Komamura- _taicho_?”

“Oh yes…”

And so the talk went. People tried to pinpoint where all the fascination came from, but in truth it was obvious. Rose was such a well-liked member of the Soul Society, something of a heart throb in certain circles, and Komamura was…well…a mystery. Some people saw him as a gentle giant, those that bothered to get to know him, and others wrinkled their noses in distaste at the idea of him. Regardless, he was a beast man and there was not much else to say about that. 

The artist and the beast, people said. A flower and a boulder. An unlikely pair, but…they seemed natural together. 

That was perhaps the strangest thing of all. 

________________________________________________________

“Oh, Sajin-sama!” 

Today was a day where Komamura had gone out to meet Rose at the front of his squadron. He had given up trying to hide in his office at this point. If Rose was coming by to ask him on a walk outside or some such thing, then Komamura would agree. He had actually…well, he had planned in advance today, getting his work done before the time Rose usually arrived. This way he could spend more time at leisure and be a little less preoccupied with Rose.

For he found that Rose was a rather preoccupying man all on his own. Komamura had to focus when he was around Rose not to get lost in the man’s odd patterns of speech and become enthralled. If he let his guard down at these times, Komamura would find himself honing in on Rose’s skin, the way his blonde hair kissed the side of his neck when he leaned just so. His long slender fingers plucking delicately on the strings of a guitar or the keys of a piano. 

Komamura’s eyes tried to take in all the details of Rose’s body that the rest of him wanted to experience in their own right. His whiskers shivered whenever Rose came too close. Several times, when they were walking and their arms would brush as a matter of course, Komamura would have to hold back the grunt that came naturally to the surface. The grunt of…something.

Alright, he knew he was attracted to the man. All the signs were there. His hypersensitivity to Rose’s scent, the way his fur stood on end at times when Rose was near, his preoccupation with Rose’s slim figure and features…

And, yes, the way he had taken to sometimes…daydreaming about Rose at inappropriate times. And in inappropriate ways. Nothing too obscene at first, just imagining what Rose looked like topless. He wanted to see the curve of Rose’s shoulders, the slope of his long neck, the hint of sheer lithe muscle in his pristine dancer’s body…

How would Rose’s arms feel if Komamura could manipulate them? He might raise them above Rose’s head, so that the wolf man could lavish attention on Rose’s torso like he so wanted to do.

Such were the images running through Komamura’s mind as he walked briskly to meet the other captain. Rose greeted him innocently and suddenly Komamura felt ashamed. He nodded demurely in response, willing his impure thoughts away. 

“I hope you’ll indulge me a bit today, Sajin-sama,” Rose said, tossing his hair flamboyantly. “I want to show you something I found in the human world the other day. I think you’ll like it.” 

Turning on his heels, Rose led them swiftly to the barracks of the third. Komamura had been here before, but he had never quite explored the barracks of the squadron in depth. Now it seemed that Rose was taking him somewhere specific…

“This is my room,” Rose said flippantly. As if it were the most natural thing in the world. With that, the man opened the door and led the wolf captain inside his bedroom.

Komamura’s nose twitched as he was immediately assaulted with a full dose of Rose’s scent. It was mixed with the scent of fresh linen and some incense. Perhaps Rose burned some of that in here at one time. Combined, these smells went straight to Komamura’s head and he felt dizzy, unable to think entirely straight.

The images from earlier came rushing back to him swiftly. This was where Rose slept at night, lounging in his beauty. Another vision of topless Rose, skin gleaming in the moonlight made Komamura growl low in his throat as desire filled him.

“I was on mission to explore some hollow sightings near this Buddhist temple in Osaka,” Rose began, seeming not to have heard Komamura’s growl. He was rummaging around a trunk against the far wall. “I saw this and immediately thought of you…”

Komamura’s eyes wandered around the room as the other captain searched. Overall, the room was fairly standard size for a captain’s bedroom. The futon seemed a bit more lavish than usual. Beyond that, several musical instruments lined the wall. A guitar, an upright piano, a shamisen, and even a sitar. Instruments from all over the human world, it seemed. 

On the other side of the room lay a tall stack of books. Komamura wondered why Rose did not keep his books on a shelf. He walked over to inspect the books, instantly recognizing that these were not novels in the strictest sense. The books were covered in bright, colorful drawings. Manga, Komamura believed the term was. He examined the cover of one such graphic novel, seeing two effeminate looking young men leaning towards each other. He raised an eyebrow curiously. 

Komamura picked up the novel and flipped through the pages. Glossy dialogue and overly dramatic facial expressions littered every page. The boys seemed to hate each other and yet…

On one page the two were sharing a rather intimate kiss, holding each other’s faces, rubbing their tongues together opened mouth.Komamura leaned forward in fascination, almost confused why such an image would be in a book like this.

He turned to the next page only to find a much more graphic picture of the two young men engaged in a sex act, wrapped around each other’s bodies, naked. Their hands were trapped in between in each other, rubbing their most sensitive places—

“Ah, you found my manga.”

Komamura whipped around to face the other captain. Shame rolled through him and he hastily put the manga back—almost too hastily, causing the stack of graphic novels to tip over precariously. He rushed to catch it, causing the top half of the stack to topple over, but the bottom part was saved.

Various yaoi manga lay open to various pages, showing a variety of different things. Some mundane, some kissing, and then some rather explicit sexual images. Actual intercourse in places…

Komamura was humiliated. He felt like the heat and smell of this room was stifling him. He had not intended to snoop through Rose’s things and find his personal collection of…this. Nor to knock it over onto the floor, exposing it all.

“I…am very sorry, Otoribashi- _taicho._ ” Komamura stood up tall and bowed deeply from the waist, the most formal apology he could give. He closed his eyes and waited for Rose to throw him out, ending their brief friendship…

Rose chuckled lightheartedly. He bent down and gathered the fallen manga back into the pile. He glanced briefly at the pages as he set them down, as if wistful of something.

“Again, Sajin-sama, it is quite alright. Really, it’s my fault for leaving these out in the open like this. But you see I read these rather frequently so…it’s convenient…”

Komamura’s ears burned as he heard Rose admit to reading what was essentially pornography on a regular basis. He had not intended to make Rose to confess to all this, but then he had not asked for such a confession at all. Rose had simply volunteered the information without shame.

“As you can see,” Rose began, straightening up and regarding Komamura with his usual smile. He seemed as calm as ever. “I have many tokens from the human world. My time there—the hundred years I spent in that world—was not all bad. Actually, after the first decade or so I got rather used to it. There are many pleasantries that humans find time to enjoy. These manga were some of them.”

Komamura nodded as if he understood. Of course, he had never been to the human world in his life (what with the problem of him procuring any kind of accurate looking gigai), and he had no way of knowing what it was like there. Besides that, Rose sounded so fond of the human world. It was almost impossible to believe.

The third captain had been exiled there against his will, after all. How could Rose have found it in him to enjoy that life?

“But, anyway, these are my little hobbies.” Rose sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “I hope you don’t think any less of me, Komamura- _taicho._ ”

“Not at all,” the wolf man said quickly. “I think it was rather pragmatic of you to find ways to enjoy your situation. They say the best way to survive an unlivable situation is to make it livable, however necessary. It seems you did just that.”

Rose nodded. “Oh yes,” he said. “It was quite livable. My visored friends and I had some rather good times there. And, thank you for complimenting my pragmatism. Although, I admit it was hardly practicality that drew me to these stories.” He chuckled. “Sensibility maybe. But that’s neither here nor there.”

Embarrassment and arousal coiled around Komamura’s insides. He lowered his gaze bashfully.

“Anyway! Back to my gift.” Rose pulled out a small black pouch from the sleeves of his uniform. “Don’t you want to see it?”

“Your gift?” Komamura lifted his head curiously. He did not remember Rose calling it that…

“Oh yes! Didn’t I say? I got this for you.” 

Smiling brightly, Rose opened the small velvet pouch and pulled out a string of black beads. They were round and nondescript, but tied beautifully at the end in an elaborate knot. Komamura also felt a strange kind of reiatsu emanating from those beads.

“These are Buddhist prayer beads,” Rose explained, holding the necklace up so Komamura could look at it. “They are used to help people mediate in the human world. People hold onto them and say their mantras, it helps them focus on what they need to do.” 

The black beads glistened in the fading afternoon light. Komamura immediately wondered what kind of prayers had been said on these beads and he was fascinated.

“As someone who spends a lot of time in deep contemplation, I thought it would suit you.” Rose smiled.

Komamura was at a loss for words. He had never received so thoughtful a gift before. And honestly, he loved the necklace. He felt such a strong surge of affection for Rose— He swallowed hard against the lump of sudden emotion in his throat.

Rose held the necklace close to Komamura’s face, gesturing for him to put it on. The wolf man raised his hands to take the necklace, but then Rose leaned forward and slipped the beads around the captain’s neck himself.

Komamura gasped as Rose’s hand brushed his ears and the fur along his face. Rose pressed his fingers against the beads to lay them flat against the captain’s chest. Each gentle touch from those fingers set Komamura’s heart racing in his chest, a steady flow of blood gathering between his legs.

Rose nodded happily. “Yes, it looks very becoming on you. Matches your personality.” 

He ran his fingertips downward as if in distraction, making Komamura’s cock twitch to life. The wolf man was breathing heavily now, fighting hard not to start panting. He would either need to leave this room immediately, or else…

“Do you like it, Sajin-sama?” Rose met the captain’s gaze delicately.

“…Yes.” 

“Good.” Rose brought his hands back down to his sides, much to Komamura’s disappointment. “What good fortune that I found something just for you like this. Also such good fortune that we have become friends…I really value our time together.”

Blinking against blurring vision, (why was his vision blurry? Were there tears in his eyes? Impossible…Komamura was made of sterner stuff, surely), Komamura nodded in agreement. “As do I, Otoribashi- _taicho._ ”

Rose tilted his head to one side in curiosity. “Can I ask you an indelicate question?”

Although he was unsure what to make of that, Komamura was beyond a point where he could deny Rose anything. He nodded in acquiescence. 

The third captain’s eyes glistened with anticipation. “Were you and Tosen Kaname lovers?”

Komamura’s jaw dropped in shock. Such an undisguised question—well, at least Rose had tried to warn him first. But out of nowhere, just like that!

“W-we—no. Never. It…wasn’t like that between us.” Komamura’s head was swimming with a mix of arousal and confusion. He felt nervous but he could not bring himself to act on anything.

“Hmm, really?” Rose frowned a bit. “Well, anyway, I apologize for being so forward. I just thought, since I heard the two of you were so close.”

“No.” Komamura shook his head hard, trying to focus his thoughts. 

Of course he and Tosen had never been lovers. Tosen was strictly interested in women and Komamura did not have those feelings for his friend (not all the time, anyway. Sometimes, at night…but that was unimportant and meant nothing). 

“I see.” Rose took a few steps back. 

Komamura unintentionally leaned forward to follow him. At this point, his beast instincts were taking over…he felt it happening and the intensity of it all shocked him. He felt an unbearable need in his chest, and that need was tied inextricably to Rose’s smell. He would follow that scent further if he had to, wherever it went…

Smirking, Rose caught sight of the small action on Komamura’s part. He noted with pride the way the wolf captain’s pupils had dilated, the way his breathing had become more audible. He chuckled happily, stepping forward again close to Komamura.

“Are you feeling alright, Sajin-sama?” Rose whispered softly. He tangled his hand in the fur on the seventh captain’s neck. “You’re not going to eat me, are you?”

Komamura balked and huffed in indignation, groaning disappointedly.

“Relax, I’m just kidding,” Rose laughed easily. 

He brought his hand up and scratched Komamura behind the ear. The larger man snarled and snuffed for a moment, eyes rolling back in his head. That spot was very sensitive on him, and to feel Rose’s gentle fingers there…Komamura felt his cock fill out almost completely. He would need to remove these pants soon before they ripped—surely they would not be able to contain what he had—but that meant…

Rose turned his scratching into gentle petting on the top of Komamura’s head. The wolf man crooned in pleasure, rubbing his face into Rose’s palm. He had no idea what they were doing here, no idea what Rose wanted from him, or what Rose thought he wanted at least. Rose had no way of knowing what he was really starting.

“So,” Rose began, stroking Komamura’s snout. “You know I’ve been hitting on you this whole time, I suppose.” 

“W-what?” Komamura choked out confusedly. Then Rose scratched the top of his snout and he moaned in pleasure, unable to do anything but bear the wonderful sensations spreading throughout his body from those agile fingers.

“Oh yes,” Rose said, bringing his hand down to scratch underneath Komamura’s chin. The wolf man lifted his head to give the third captain more access. “I’ve wanted you ever since the moment I saw you, Sajin-sama. Back in the captain’s initiation.” 

The very thought of that sent Komamura’s mind reeling. How could that be…? Without Komamura ever realizing until now?”

“W-why?” The seventh captain asked, almost to the breaking point of his control. “Why me?”

“Because!” Rose put both hands on Komamura’s shoulders and pressed his body up against the wolf man’s. “You’re amazing. I knew that right away. You are obviously quite strong, and yet you hold so much back…and so much pain, as well.” He stroked Komamura’s chest over where his heart lay. “You are probably the most sincere man I’ve ever met. Very kind and well-meaning.” 

Rose sighed as if to catch his breath. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Komamura’s furry cheek. 

“What I mean to say is,” the third captain continued. “You are a rarity, Sajin-sama. A very beautiful, heart-warming man. Such as I have never seen before. And I, well…to be totally honest…” Rose paused for a moment. Then he held onto Komamura and ground against him hard. “I want you, Sajin.” 

The wolf man had no response other than to growl possessively, feeling Rose’s arousal press into his abdomen. Now he could smell and feel how aroused the other man was and it ratcheted up all the tension in him even more.

“Now,” Rose whispered, burying his face against the orange fur on Komamura’s neck. “Will you give me an answer about all this? Before I go completely mad?”

Komamura snarled and pulled Rose in closely. Without saying anything else, he stretched out his long tongue and lapped all of Rose’s face. He covered the whole surface area and reveled in the man’s exquisite taste. As sweet as the smell, indeed. Rose sputtered a little as he withstood the licking. Then, Komamura lifted his snout and brought their lips together for a kiss.

It was awkward, at first. Rose needed to make sure he avoided touching any sharp parts with his delicate lips, and their mouths were completely different sizes. But eventually, Rose found a way to sway his head from side to side at such an angle that he was able to kiss all of Komamura’s mouth in several movements. 

Panting and snarling, Komamura gathered all of Rose’s slim weight in his arms, picked the man up and deposited him gently down on the lavish futon. Rose stretched languidly and took off his _haori_ while watching Komamura do the same. Each man worked quickly at removing their own clothes.

“Have you,” the third captain began, stripping down to his _fundoshi._ “Ever done this before?”

Komamura shook his head sadly, stepping out of his _hakama._

At that, Rose stilled for a moment in shock. “What…never? With anyone?”

The wolf man sighed, feeling defeated even in his brewing rut. “Not…with shinigami or humans…” 

Sure, back in his village, Komamura had enjoyed a fair amount of free love making like all the people of his kind did. But not in the Seireitei. Never with any man or woman. 

Rose swallowed hard for a moment, then got up onto his knees. “Well then,” he said, smiling. “This will be a first time for us both. I’ve never been with a wolf man before, either.”

At that, Komamura allowed himself a small smile. He knew Rose was being lighthearted intentionally. Even if the truth of the situation was soon to be revealed…but if this was what Rose wanted, Komamura would find a way to accommodate him. Any way. Regardless of his own needs.

Rose buried his face in Komamura’s stomach and inhaled deeply. He kissed and gripped the expanse of Komamura’s torso, grabbing fistfuls of fur and carding them delicately between his fingers. Each time those hands raked against his body, a body that had gone untouched for so, so long…Komamura shivered and moaned in pleasure. He wanted Rose’s hands all over, everywhere…he needed it…

In one motion, Komamura grabbed Rose’s hands and pinned him down to the futon. At first the third captain gasped in surprise, not fully prepared to be handled so roughly. But there was no damage done, and Komamura more than made up for it by gently licking all of Rose’s exposed skin. That long, wide tongue teased and pleasured every inch of Rose he had access to, even turning the man over onto his side at one point to lick the expanse of Rose’s ribs. 

Only once did Komamura let his fangs brush against Rose’s skin. Mostly by accident in his fevered state. Rose gasped and shivered violently in Komamura’s grasp.

“I-I’m sorry,” the wolf man rushed to say, letting go of Rose’s hands in apology. “I’ll be more careful—”

“No, please, do that again!’ Rose said. His voice sounded strangely desperate, a tone Komamura had never heard from him before.

When he looked into Rose’s purple eyes, he saw that the man looked absolutely tormented by pleasure. His eyes were glistening, his breath uneven. He even had a small trail of saliva traveling down his chin from a mix of harsh kissing and intense want. 

Komamura saw how much Rose wanted him. It made his heart swell with pride and love. He wanted to give this man everything, absolutely everything he wanted. For as long as he could.

Following instructions, Komamura laid Rose down on his stomach and licked the man’s spine. Then he let his teeth graze over the soft flesh on Rose’s back, beneath his ribs. The man moaned and twitched beneath him. Komamura did it again and again, trailing his teeth everywhere now until Rose was bucking his hips wildly into the futon, an incoherent mess.

“Ah, S-sajin…” Rose moaned, rolling onto his side and gripping Komamura’s face in his hands. “I…I can’t, when you touch me with your teeth like that, your fur all over me…nnnh, fuck, look at me…” 

He gestured down to his _fundoshi._ Komamura’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of the large wet stain on the front of that white cloth. Rose had practically soaked himself through, leaving the hint of a flushed pink cock visible from the outside.

Komamura snarled with an open mouth, giving in to the animalistic need within. He buried his snout against Rose’s groin, covering himself in the glorious smell of his friend’s arousal—so thick, so sweet—and rubbing his long nose against Rose’s straining dick to give the man some relief.

“Oh my, Sajin, take this off, please!” Rose moaned, wagging his hips to indicate his meager undergarment. 

Unable to focus on any kind of tied knot (and thinking Rose might appreciate the gesture), Komamura clipped the long tie at both ends of the _fundoshi_ with his claws. This made the garment unfurl gracefully to reveal all of Rose’s dripping, rock hard manhood. 

Komamura could not be sure about the overall size of Rose compared to other men, but he reasoned that fully hard Rose would take up half of his hand. That was a pleasing size for the wolf man. He rubbed his palm against Rose’s length, making the man beneath him grind his hips upward to get more sensation from those teasing hands. Komamura smiled, quite pleased at Rose’s reactions, and continued to rub the man’s cock until more pre-cum dripped out, lubricating his hand.

With that, Komamura removed his hand and replaced it with his snout. He sniffed hard at the delicious smell from Rose’s erection, a manly musk tinged with the natural Rose smell. It made Komamura almost forget himself it smelled so good. Gathering all his composure, the wolf man lapped once along the length of Rose’s cock from base to tip. 

“Ah, ha!” Rose cried, shivering and twisting in pleasure.

Komamura licked him again, this time for longer, letting his tongue roam over the entirety of Rose’s leaking dick. He lapped up the pre-cum on the tip, huffing at the sharp taste, and making Rose scream a bit.

“Sajin!” he cried. “Y-you…do you know what you’re doing to me…?”

Knowing well enough, Komamura wrapped his tongue around Rose’s cock and stroked him like that. He put pressure on the underside and right underneath the ridge on the tip, where Komamure knew Rose would be the most sensitive. The sounds his friend made, high pitched and desperate, made Komamura go slower so that Rose could fully enjoy the pleasure.

The wolf man unwrapped his tongue and licked further, all around the base of Rose’s dick and on his thighs, his balls, further underneath to his feminine-looking ass cheeks, where Komamura prodded experimentally.

“Oh!” Rose cried, spreading his legs wide and hooking his feet around Komamura’s neck. 

Pleased, Komamura licked everything the was exposed to him. He could see Rose’s puckered entrance, and he licked there as well, which caused Rose to utter a stream of curses.

“Ah, I’m already so close, Sajin, please touch me, I need it…”

Wanting to prolong the pleasure, but knowing that his own need was just as urgent, Komamura swallowed then looked up at Rose. His lack of action made the other man look down at him in dire need and confusion. Komamura could see how Rose’s dick twitched even without any stimulation, imminently close to climax now.

When their eyes locked, both captains shared a tender smile.

Then Komamura reached out with his tongue and covered the head of Rose’s cock. Rose came hard, thrusting and panting, his cum dripping all over Komamura’s face as he released rope after rope of semen. 

The wolf man held onto Rose’s hips to keep him steady as he rode out his orgasm. When the man was done, Komamura licked his snout in a slow circle. He collected all the cum there in one go, drinking the taste with relish.

Rose was watching him with eager eyes. “Oh Sajin, thank you so much for that.” He took a deep breath. “That was…amazing. But now, let me pleasure you as well.” 

Before Komamura could stop him, Rose got up onto his knees and untied the seventh captain’s _fundoshi._ He had to inch backward to make room as he released all of Komamura’s length in the process.

All of him.

Rose stared in disbelief while Komamura watched him intently. The wolf man was hypersensitive to any kind of reaction about this part of him. He had never shown himself fully erect to another shinigami before. And, to be sure, he knew the sight was…intimidating.

“Sajin…” Rose breathed, eyes as wide as dinner plated. “You are…well, it’s…unbelievable, really.”

From base to tip, Komamura was probably about the size of a man’s forearm and just as thick. As much as Rose’s mouth watered at the sight, never having seen something so comically large and enticing before, his whole body seemed to freeze in utter fear as he realized exactly how big Komamura really was.

This was what Komamura had been afraid of all along. He did not want Rose to fear him, never that. He only wanted to please this man and, if at all possible, satisfy the burning, aching need taking over his body.

“…It’s too much, I know…” Komamura began, sounding almost sad.

“No, no, Sajin, you’re…I mean, you’re amazing!” Rose laughed and threw his head back in that way of his. “I truly can’t believe how amazing you are!” 

His eyes softened as he looked up at Komamura. “But, yes…I highly doubt I’ll be able to…receive you.” 

The wolf man dropped his snout in disappointment, even though he knew this was coming. He whimpered softly and got to his knees, ready to ask Rose to pleasure him with his mouth or his hands, anything he felt he could do—

“Wait.” Rose scrambled to his knees so that they were almost face to face. “I think…there is a way.”

Komamura tilted his head, ears forward in curiosity. 

Rose laughed at the face and petted his lover one more time. “Yes,” he nodded. “There’s a way. But, I’ll need…my mask.” 

Suddenly Komamura realized what Rose was thinking. Of course, hollows had regenerative powers and generally could withstand much more physical pain than shinigami. A hollow would be able to take him, but that meant…

Was he alright with basically fucking a hollow?

“It’s fine if you don’t want to,” Rose tossed out, trying to sound casual. “We can always do something else if you’re not comfortable with the idea…”

Komamura felt his lips curling upwards at the irony. Here he was, constantly worried about Rose accepting him for what he was—a beast man—when in reality, Rose himself harbored much of the same worries. Even now, the visored looked slightly bashful, cheeks reddening, as he suggested he wear his hollow mask during sex.

And what kind of hypocrite would Komamura be if he spurned Rose right now?

Smiling fully, Komamura cupped Rose’s face with one hand. “No, it’s alright,” he said, echoing Rose’s own words. The slim man looked up at his lover hesitantly, suddenly seeming very vulnerable. Komamura licked the side of his face in reassurance.

“Put it on,” the wolf man said. “Let’s do this. Besides, I want to see you.”

And he did. He wanted to see all of Rose, every form of him, every part. He would accept each one. 

Rose beamed for a moment in excitement. He got to his feet in a hurry then suddenly paused, his hand poised against the back of his head.

“I can only hold it for about five minutes,” Rose explained. “So you’ll need to finish by then.”

Komamura nodded in understanding. Honestly, with how turned on he was in that moment (aching and twitching, practically burning up, really) he doubted such a time limit would be a problem.

“Alright,” Rose said at last. He steadied himself and nodded once at Komamura, looking again for reassurance. The seventh captain panted happily, letting his honest excitement and happiness be known.

With that, Rose inhaled deeply and pulled on his hollow mask.

Several things happened all at once.

For one, Komamura was hit fill force with a strong hollow scent, making him growl in self defense. His fur bristled and he got ready for a fight on instinct. Just as he reached futilely for Tenken, Komamura caught a whiff of Rose’s familiar scent underneath the hollow smell. It was fainter than normal, of course, but somehow more concentrated—as if this was Rose using his full power. Such a wonderful, arousing scent made Komamura roar in pleasure—

At the same time, once Rose’s bird-like hollow mask was settle firmly on his face,the man’s cock rose instantly—as hard as he could get in a matter of seconds. It seemed the rejuvenating powers of the hollow mask applied in more ways than one. Besides that, the hollow itself seemed to have a lust all of its own, as it screeched a hollow’s cry in response to its sudden hard on. Komamura braced himself as he heard that scream, but his own arousal did not blanch in the slightest.

In the blink of an eye, Rose pinned Komamura beneath him with unnatural force. It knocked the wind out of the wolf man for a moment and he felt disoriented. Then he looked up into the inverted eyes of his lover, felt the familiar hands on his body, and was at peace.

Rose straddled Komamura’s hips and dug his (slightly sharper) nails into the fur and skin on Komamura’s shoulders. The wolf man cried out at the sensation, getting spurred on by the small pain. 

“You’re mine,” Rose’s hollow whispered. It would have sounded menacing if it weren’t so hot.

Saying nothing else, Rose aligned his entrance with the tip of Komamura’s cock. He dropped his body downward, fully engulfing the wolf man in one quick slide.

Komamura howled in pleasure. He was completely seated inside Rose, taken in every inch and it felt absolutely incredible. He had never experienced such silken, wet heat around his cock before, never as an adult like he was now…

Rose screeched another cry of pleasure, his hollow voice melting into his normal voice slowly. “Sajin….” he moaned. “…A-amazing…”

Controlling ebbing away, Komamura bucked his hips upwards a few times, rubbing his dick on Rose’s insides and creating the most glorious friction. All it took was a few thrusts and Komamura was already coming.

His release was short lived though, even as semen spilled out of Rose. For after all, this was only Komamura’s first climax—the one that really got him started. While Rose caught his breath, Komamura reached up and reversed their positions, locking Rose underneath him and fixing his knees up on his beast man’s shoulders.

“Ah!” Rose cried as he was suddenly penetrated much deeper. 

Snarling and panting, Komamura let go of all abandon and thrust in and out of his lover as hard as he could. He prayed for the restorative properties of the hollow mask to be fast acting because he knew he was doing so much damage otherwise. But the wolf man found himself unable to hold back. All his of animalistic need to rut washed over him like a tidal wave and all the poor captain could do was fuck his lover within an inch of his life.

Risking a glance at Rose, it became clear that the other man was enjoying this immensely. His body was tight, but loose enough to accept Komamura’s thrusts. His mouth was open in one perfect circle, blonde hair matting underneath him as his head twisted from side to side.

“Fuck, yes,” Rose cried, his voice a strained mix of hollow and normal. “Take me you beautiful man, fuck me hard, just like that…” 

Komamura moaned, growling and crooning. His instincts were telling him to claim. Claim, yes, claim…he needed to leave his mark on his man—

He brushed his teeth against Rose’s shoulder, licking the spot and hoping Rose would understand what he needed. The man moaned in pleasure, tilting his head to the side to give him more access.

“Rose…” Komamura panted, trying to retain his powers of speech. “Need…to…must…mark…”

Each word required all of his willpower to produce.

Rose nodded violently. “Yes, go ahead,” he moaned. “Do it, mark me. Do whatever you want with me, I’m yours, Sajin!”

Losing himself to climax as he heard that, Komamura bit down hard on Rose’s shoulder, marking him as a mate. Rose cried out in response and came as well, even as a small trickle of blood escaped Komamura’s mouth.

The wolf man emptied himself completely inside his lover, feeling his climax right down to his very soul. Everything shook and was perfect, so perfect…until the intense pleasure slowly subsided and Komamura felt his knot building on the edge of his penis.

He gasped and looked up. The mark on Rose’s shoulder was already healing to a faint scar, and Rose himself looked completely exhausted, his hollow mask disappearing…

“Rose!” Komamura cried in panic, trying to pull out but meeting resistance as he could not stop his knot forming… “Wait, I’m…”

Too late. Rose moaned as he felt Komamura locking himself inside the other man. His hollow mask was gone, but his eyes remained inverted. The wolf man blinked, unsure what this meant.

“Ah, I see, Sajin,” Rose said sleepily. “You’re trapped inside me now, aren’t you?”

Komamura nodded with humility.

Rose chuckled. “It’s alright. My inner hollow was so pleased with your performance that he decided to lend me some of his power while I’m with you. He wants to keep you around, after all. Desperately, it seems.”

Komamura smiled in satisfaction. He rolled them both onto their sides so that they could lay down comfortably. He licked the mark on Rose’s shoulder affectionately, rubbing small circles in his lover’s back. He still wanted to please this man, in whatever way.

“Mmmm,” Rose began, eyeing his own shoulder. “I suppose this means I’m yours now?”

“According to my people’s custom, yes. But it’s up to you, of course.” 

Rose laughed and buried his face in Komamura’s neck fur. “You silly wolf man. I’m yours with or without the mark. It’s just a matter of appearance, really. And I’m more than comfortable with this aesthetic.” 

Blinking for a moment as he registered that, Komamura hid his smile in Rose’s blonde curls. 

“Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The happy couple. <3
> 
> ...In other news, I think I'm developing ADHD. And a serious addiction to the Bleach fandom. Some problems, basically. Ah well! Worth it :)


End file.
